bratzzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragon Fire
The Great Dragon Fire is one of the most powerful powers in the entire Universe The Great Dragon Fire, who is created directly by God especially for Cloe. When Cloe, was born the God create a powerful power and give him name The Great Dragon Fire, he send that power to Cloe, on her birth. He made that The Great Dragon Fire born in Cloe's heart, and grow up with her. So Great Dragon Fire is part of Cloe, it's like her second ''heart. History Since Cloe is the owner of The Great Dragon Fire, she unwillingly makes many enemies, and everyone want's to take her Dragon Fire, and rule the Universe. Powers and Abilites *'The Dragon Fire/Flame:''' *Wield Absolute Energy *Lightning Generation/Manipulation *Fire Manipulation/Control *Heat Control & Manipulation *Immense Healing Abilities *Resurrection *Force Of Life *Life-Force Manipulation/Control *Life-Force Generation *Pyrokinesis *Thermokinesis *Cryokinesis *Ice Manipulation/Control *Portal Creation *Technopathy *Animation/Reanimation *Unlimited Electrokinesis *Unlimited Telekinesis *Energy Blast *Force-Field *Telepathy *Mind Manipulation *Energy Mimicry *Fire Mimicry *Quintekinesis *Energy Manipulation/Control *Technopathic Animation *Ice Mimicry *Air Mimicry *Sound Manipulation/Control *Water Manipulation/Control *Shapeshift *Agility *Astral Projection *Time Manipulation/Control *Weather Manipulation/Control *Invisibility *Boltic Blast *Fire Blast *Dragon Fury *Fire and Heat Absorption *Hydrokinesis *Hydro-Cryokinesis *Hydro-Thermokinesis *Thermokinesis *Cryokinesis *Hydromancy *Ice Manipulation *Water Mimicry *Water Teleportation *Hydro-Vitakinesis *Ice Mimicry *Snow Manipulation *Water Bomb *Water Blast *Boltic Slaft *Shield *Breath Underwater *Enhanced Blood *Hydromancy - See the future and information by staring into any water or liquid *Hydrocentience - Gain visions of whoever came neer the water by touching it. *Hydro-Electro Adaption - Gain energies from feeling water *Hydro-Combokinesis - form different combonations of different kinesis to form new water powers *Hydro-Cryokinesis - Ability to cool or freeze water. *Hydro-thermokinesis - Heat and boil water. *Hydro-substanciakinesis - Transform water into jelleton or solid. *Hydro-Marokinesis - Form and create water energies and manipulate it. *Hydro-Agrokinesis - Manipulate Plants with your mind (because plants are made of water. earth kinetics also posess this ability). *Hydro-Agro-Balistokinesis - Ability to combust or break and explode plants. *Hydro-Balistokinesis - Ability to cause water to explode or blast *Hydro-pyrokinesis - Set water on fire (only works with wet places combined with thermokinesis) *Hydro-bublokinesis - Ability to generate bubble made liquids. *Hydro-Asprokinesis - Ability to manipulate water vapour and steam *Hydro-Divitokinesis - Ability to manipulate clouds. air kinetics also posess this ability. *Water Jetz: High pressure jets can be used to force opponents back or even blast clean through a target if focused enough. *Waves: By moving a large mass of water without separating it from its original source, water benders can create waves of nearly any size. *Water Bullet: The Water Bullet is a move where a Waterbender bends a large amount of water and sends it in a forceful blow towards their target. *Water Temperature Manipulation: Waterbenders also possess hydro-thermokinetic powers and abilities regarding their element, meaning that they can alter the physical state of the water they manipulate (between liquid, solid and gas) at will. *Ice Spikes: Waterbenders can shoot small shards of ice at their opponent, or cause a giant spike to protrude from a body of water. *Ice Spear: The Ice Spear is a Waterbending move shown to have been used by Southern Waterbenders. It involves freezing a stream of water and then sending the frozen result flying at the target. *Ice Creeper: A Waterbender can send a ray of ice on the ground, speeding at an opponent to freeze them. *Ice Shield: A Waterbender can freeze an amount of water in front of them, creating a shield of ice. *Ice Discs: A Waterbender can create a cylindrical column of ice and proceed to slice razor-sharp sections of it off and send them at an opponent. *Breath of Ice: A Waterbender can use their breath to rapidly freeze objects, such as metallic chains, or an opponent. *Water Cloak: A Waterbender can use their water as a form of armor with tentacle-like arms. The bender can use these arms to grab objects, whip enemies, blast enemies with water and freeze them. *Octopus Form: A body of water formed around the user into 8 or so whip-like limbs which can be used to grasp or strike an opponent or to intercept and seize incoming attacks. *Ice Prison: This technique covers an opponent in a prison made of ice. By finely controlling the position of the person within, this technique can restrict the motions of a opponent's hands, thus rendering them powerless. *Mass Freeze: A Waterbender can freeze multiple targets at once. *Bloodbending: Since the human body is roughly 70% water, Bloodbending does not necessarily bend blood, but the fluids in one’s body, allowing the user to manipulate a body's muscles to move as they wish or to stop movement completely. *Fireballs: a basic ability; jabs and punches produce miniature fireballs and missiles of flame. *Blazing Rings & Arcs: Spinning kicks or sweeping arm movements create rings and arcs to slice larger, more widely spaced, or evasive targets. *Fire Bomb: A more short range attack, a Firebender can create a flame at the end of a limb, and thrust the flame down in a explosive burst. *Fire Daggers: Creating blowtorch-like jets from the fist or fingertips to use as close range sword-like attacks. *Fire Whip: An extension of a fire stream, this continuous stream of flame can be used as a whip. *Fire Blade: A more advanced version of a blazing arc, Firebenders can narrow their fire arcs to create thin blades of fire that they can launch at their opponents. *Fire Lashes: An even further extension of the Fire Whip/Stream, Firebenders can create a long lash of Fire. *Fire Circle: A technique demonstrated by the Sun Warriors. *Shield of Fire: Creates a protective fire shield around the front of, or the whole body of, a Firebender that can deflect attacks and explosions. May be a less powerful version of the Wall of Flames. *Heat Control: Certain advanced Firebenders appear to have the ability to control heat. *Fire Disks: A whirling disk of flame, used at long range. Only Azula has shown the ability to create these. *Pressure Control: An advanced form of Heat Control; the firebender superheats the air around him, causing a rise in air pressure in small, enclosed areas with explosive results. *Blue Fire: Firebenders can control the intensity of their Firebending, reflected in the color of the flames. *create massive tornadoes *create windstorms *create cyclones and unusually strong and powerful gusts of air *Smoke Manipulation *Enhanced Hearing *Air Mimicry *communicate with the very air and wind itself *Empathy *Typhokinesis *Aero-Balistokinesis *Varosokinesis *Aeromancy *Ganokinesis *Atmidokinesis *Atmosokinesis *Atmoskinesis *Aero-hydromancy- ability to see the future while staring into aired water. possibly even ice. *Combined Hydro-Aerokinesis - If Aerokinesis and hydrokinesis are combined then the users can freeze water. *Grey Speck - Ability to see the seismics of the air and countic them to do numourous things. *Aero-electrokinesis - Ability to manipulate air energy. *Geokinesis *Geogenism *Plant Control *Animal Control *Telekinesis *Create Earthquakes *Chlorokinesis *Control plants to glow at incredible speeds *Communicate with the earth itself *Geomancy *Earth Mimicry *Metal Manipulaton *Teleportation *Terrakinesis *Minakinesis *Crystokinesis *Geo-Quinetkinesis *Atmopathy *Agropathy *Abrokinesis *Malic-Agrokinesis *Earth Bomb *Rock Gloves *Earth Blast *Sonic Blast *Ice Bracelet: Causes a circle of ice to surround the enemy, which gets smaller and smaller, coiling around them. *Frozen Prism: Releases a burst of ice energy in the form of huge pointed crystals. *Arctic Blast: Releases a fragment of ice energy, focusing it, which then explodes, leaving the enemy unconscious. *Ice Coffin: Entraps a person or object in ice. *Icicle Fury: Releases ice crystals at her enemies. *Ice Crusher: A huge chunk of ice builds up next to an object and grows until the thin piece of ice holding it up breaks, *causing the chunk of ice to fall on the object and crush it. *Blizzard: Creates a blizzard. *Ice Hail: Attack that wipes out everything in her path. *Ice Tower: Freezes anything in a line in front of her. *Chill Strike: She creates an ice blade and impales it to her opponent. *Frostbite: Shoots out a chunk of ice. *Ice Portal: Creates a gap made of small bits of ice to go through solid objects (such as walls). *Icicle Barrage: Sends a barrage of harpoon-type icicles at her enemies. *Pierce Attack: Sends a group of icicles at her enemies. *Ice Wall: Creates a barrier of ice. *Electric Twister: Creates a twister of F-3 scale which contains electricity. *Double Tornado: Creates double tornadoes. *Lightning Bolt: Creates a bolt of lightning which can induce pain or make a person fall. *Hurricane: Creates a funnel of F-3 scale. *Tornado Sphere: Traps a person in a tornado. *Twister Fury: Creates a strong gust of wind. *Twister of Rage: Creates an F-4 scale tornado. *Electric Rage: Current flows through Stormy's palm and form dark thundering clouds. *Voltage Slam: Creates a bolts of lightning that slams into the opponent causing serious pain *Psycho Clone: A move in which she spins at a high speed creating a tornado with a scale of F-7. *Electric Sparks: Blast of an electric force. *Lightning Blade: Conjures up lightning energy, and sends it to the enemy like a dagger. *Electric Booty Kick: very powerful lighting bolt. *Nosokinesis: Very powerful ability of total control over any virus, bacteria or disease close to them, this is achieved through mostly mental connection with said bacteria's and viruses. Category:Powers